Back Again
by JenH
Summary: What if you woke up one morning and found out the last two years of your life haven't happened yet? Blame it on magic and try to fix it but what if the solution isn't that simple? revised
1. Prologue

Authors note: This isn't my idea I got it out of a Buffy book and since I saw no Charmed stories like this I decided to do one. This is just a revised version of the story. I finally learned how to use italics.  
  
Disclaimer: This plot belongs to Jane Espenson not me. I would pretend it's mine but if anyone read her story they'd probably know and then I'd feel stupid. None of these Charmed characters belong to me.  
  
Distribution: Does anyone actually want to? If you do feel free just tell me.  
  
Summary: What if you woke up and found out that the last two years of you life hadn't happened yet? Blame it on magic and try to fix it. But is the solution that simple?  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
Shippers: It follows the show.  
  
Timeline: The normal time is just after season 5. The time they go to is sometime is season 3. I'm not sure when since I never so it but Leo and Piper are together (I haven't decided if it's before there marriage or after). Phoebe and Cole are together. She still thinks he's normal  
  
Title: Back Again  
  
Prologue.  
  
"What's going on?" Paige mumbled. She was still half-asleep. Maybe even three-quarters. But not entirely and she knew something was wrong.  
  
Part of it was the light. Even facedown, face smooshed in to the pillow, blankets pulled up to her ears, she could sense it was wrong. The light was too bright and even stranger it was coming from the wrong side. Paige rolled over and nearly fell out of the bed. The bed was smaller than usual. That normally didn't happen. She sat up and looked around her room. Her heart kicked in her chest.  
  
She found herself in her old apartment. It was never that great of a place to be but now it was alarming_. Ok stay calm. Time travel. Gotta be. Someone sent me back in time for some reason. I can't change anything or do anything different. That's going to make things complicated.  
  
_

  
Phoebe woke up to the doorbell. Her eyes were squinty and they had little crusty bits at the corners. _Someone else with get it,_ Phoebe thought but no one did. Phoebe stumbled out of bed. She opened the door ready to snap at whoever was there. On the other side was Cole.  
  
"Hi," he said. It took a moment for it to register with Phoebe_. How can Cole be standing there? He died. Twice._ "You look like you've seen a ghost," said Cole with a smile.  
_  
If only you knew how true that was,_ thought Phoebe. She ran her hand through her hair trying to think. It confused her even more. Her hair was different. It was shorter and blonder. _What? Why isn't he trying to kill me or make me love him? He looks sane and younger. It's like he doesn't want to kill me. But that doesn't sense unless._ the phone interrupted the rest of Phoebe's thoughts. "I'm a bit behind this morning. Can we do this later."  
  
"Sure. I thought I'd surprise you to a breakfast. I didn't think about you not being ready," said Cole, "How about dinner?"  
  
"Definitely," said Phoebe. The phone rang again as Cole left. Cautiously Phoebe answered it. "Hello,"  
  
It was Paige.  
  
Authors note: This could be just one chapter and it would make sense but I always skip one chapter stories and wait till there's at least two. Other people might do that too so I'm having a few chapters. Only six thought otherwise they'll only be the size of this one.


	2. Chapter One

Authors note: Not much happens in this chapter but it hints of stuff that will happen in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: This plot belongs to Jane Espenson not me. I would pretend it's mine but if anyone read her story they'd probably know and then I'd feel stupid. None of these Charmed characters belong to me.  
  
Distribution: Does anyone actually want to? If you do feel free just tell me.  
  
Summary: What if you woke up and found out that the last two years of you life hadn't happened yet? Blame it on magic and try to fix it. But is the solution that simple?  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
Shippers: It follows the show.  
  
Timeline: The normal time is just after season 5. The time they go to is sometime is season 3. I'm not sure when since I never so it but Leo and Piper are together (I haven't decided if it's before there marriage or after). Phoebe and Cole are together. She still thinks he's normal  
  
Title: Back Again  
  
Chapter One  
  
Phoebe and Paige walked around the block while they talked.  
  
"It's just so weird. And why'd we get our old bodies back, anyway? I mean what kind of time travel is this? It seems all non-standard if you ask me," said Phoebe. She felt better just having Paige to talk to. _If we have to relive our lives making the same mistakes at least I don't have to feel so alone.  
_  
"Gimme a sec to look it up in my Big Book of Time Travel-oh, yeah, don't have one," said Paige.  
  
"Right. Sorry, Paige. Hey, what about the Book of Shadows?" said Phoebe.  
  
"I can't go to the manor. I shouldn't know you for another year or so," said Paige. "You could check though."  
  
"It will be risky. Do you know where we are exactly? I mean I don't know what we are dealing with at the moment," said Phoebe.  
  
"Almost two years ago. A couple of weeks before, you know, Shax," said Paige.  
  
"Before Prue died," Phoebe whispered.  
  
"I remember saying I would've liked to see Prue," said Paige.  
  
"Then we went back into Piper's memories," remembered Phoebe.  
  
"It's weird how weird you look," commented Paige.  
  
"You wouldn't think two years would make such a difference. This body feels weird. If we end up fighting a demon I'm probably going to end up tripping over myself," said Phoebe.  
  
"Watch this," said Paige. "Flower." Paige and put her arm out. Phoebe waited but nothing happened. "Phoebe I can't use my power, I mean not well. I don't even get how that happened! Isn't that creepy?"  
  
"Oooh. Yeah. That's by far the creepiest part of unexplained non-standard time travel," said Phoebe sarcastically. She hadn't even thought to test her powers.  
  
"Shut up. I think it's plenty creepy," said Paige. "Sorry. Little bit cranky."  
  
"Maybe it's like jet lag. Loosing two years probably does that. Or maybe it's gaining two years, depends on how you look at it, I guess," said Phoebe.  
  
"Have you tried Piper?" asked Paige.  
  
"No. Not yet. I was barely awake when you called. I was still confused about Cole being sane and alive. I couldn't handle it if Piper is the proper Piper of this time," said Phoebe.  
  
"Let's check," said Paige. "I want to get back to the future as soon as possible. Wyatt is alone there and Chris I don't exactly trust him. Who knows what he would do with us out of the way?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Piper was vaguely aware that she'd been sleeping through the ringing of the phone. _Someone else will answer it._ Piper yawned and rolled over. She did her morning ritual of patting the bed beside her to see if Leo had come back. She knew he wasn't coming back but every time she felt what it was like to loose hope. Each time she felt that sinking disappointment. So Piper was completely shocked when she felt a body beside her. She jolted instantly awake. Piper gaped in surprise at Leo._  
  
A tree stood in front of the Manor. And stretching away from the foot of the tree was its dark shadow. Other things in the yard had shadows too but if you looked close, you might notice that the other shadows weren't quite as dark s the tree-shadow. The tree-shadow was very dark. When the wind moved the branches of the tree, the shadow moved too. At exactly the same time, until it didn't, until it twitched. Until shifted on it's own, until it turned its attention to the house. Until it thought, now. I will move now._  
  
Piper happily cooked pancakes. She could be annoyed at Leo later now she was just happy that he was back. Piper paused for a moment and caught sight of the calendar. _2001? I would've sworn I changed that. That's strange. We wouldn't leave a calendar up for two years. Something isn't right. The kitchen it's different. Didn't we break that table and get a new one? I must be going crazy._ Piper continued cooking uneasily trying to ignore the strange feeling she had.  
  
"Good morning," said Leo and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," replied Piper faintly. _Well you aren't going to say anything? Nothing? Well if you're going to pretend so can I._ Piper caught sight of herself in a pane of glass. She dropped the glass she was holding and automatically froze it. Her reflection was wrong it was too young.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Leo concerned.  
  
_I look younger. The calendar is in the year 2001. I think I've gone back in time. I should tell him but I don't want to go back to the future. I don't want to be alone and the oldest sister. I don't want to be strong_. "Just a spider. I guess I'm jumpy," lied Piper.  
_  
The darkness at the corner of the manor lay flat against the ground. Sometimes it rippled at the edges, agitated by the closeness of its goal. They were in the house, on the other side of the door. It didn't know their names or that they were the Charmed ones but it sensed their power. All it knew was it had to do this. It had to clean it all up. Put things right. The knowledge of its closeness to its goal made it bold. It rippled itself forward, creating a shadow were none should be, on the un-shaded stoop-a deep stain of shade. It pushed forward reaching the door. It inched itself forward slowly. It was thinner than paper so it slipped easily under the door. It was inside the house._  
  
Leo and Piper talked over breakfast. Neither of them noticed the strange shadow. Leo didn't notice anything wrong till Piper screamed. The slumped in her chair, silent now and started to slide to the ground. Leo looked around scared and confused. He knelt down beside her and started heal her.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
Authors note: I know not a very good cliff-hanger but I had to leave it at something. I'll probably update tomorrow. I've already finished this story but I don't want to post it all at once. I should've all the chapter uploaded by next Sunday.


	3. Chapter Two

Authors note: You're not going to find out what's happening to Piper next chapter. There probably is a better way to display this story but I haven't found it yet. This is happening while the Leo and Piper thing is happening. Thanks to the people who reviewed I was only expecting one if any. Does anyone know how to keep ilatics and stuff? I might have them but I think they disappeared. On fanfiction is says you aren't able to but I've seen people with them.  
  
Disclaimer: This plot belongs to Jane Espenson not me. I would pretend it's mine but if anyone read her story they'd probably know and then I'd feel stupid. None of these Charmed characters belong to me.  
  
Distribution: Does anyone actually want to? If you do feel free just tell me.  
  
Summary: What if you woke up and found out that the last two years of you life hadn't happened yet? Blame it on magic and try to fix it. But is the solution that simple?  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
Shippers: It follows the show.  
  
Timeline: The normal time is just after season 5. The time they go to is sometime is season 3. I'm not sure when since I never so it but Leo and Piper are together (I haven't decided if it's before there marriage or after). Phoebe and Cole are together. She still thinks he's normal  
  
Title: Back Again  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Phoebe and Paige burst into the attic startling Prue, who was just across the room looking at the Book of Shadows. They both stared at Prue.  
  
"Phoebe, person I don't know what's going on? Why are you staring at me like that?  
  
"Sorry," said Paige. _She looks so different in photographs. I can't believe I'm actually meeting her but I'm not really since we're gonna have to lie about who I am.  
_  
Phoebe ran across the room and hugged Prue tightly. "You don't know how happy I am to see you," Phoebe told her.  
  
"Did something happen?" asked Prue. She glanced at Paige, "Something charming?"  
  
"We're from the. future," said Paige.  
  
"The future?" repeated Prue dubiously.  
  
"Now I know what it's like to be on this side of that sentence," said Phoebe to Paige.  
  
"The irony isn't lost on me," said Paige.  
  
Phoebe took in Prue's expression. "You believe us, right?" Phoebe asked anxiously.  
  
"I do actually," said Prue. "But who is she?" Prue asked pointing at Paige.  
  
"We can't tell you everything but she's a friend from the future who knows about us," said Phoebe.  
  
"Ok," said Prue, "You look familiar do I know you? The you from this timeline?"  
  
"No," she Paige shaking her head.  
  
"What's you name?" asked Prue.  
  
"P-Liz," lied Paige.  
  
"How come this didn't happen to me or Piper? Did it happen to Piper? Who ever said they were from the future I don't remember that?" questioned Prue. She saw Paige and Phoebe exchange looks.  
  
"We haven't checked Piper yet. I don't know why it didn't happen to you. I think it's because you weren't in the house when it -whatever it is- happened and that because it hasn't happened yet," said Paige half-lying. It was true Prue wasn't there.  
  
"We probably shouldn't have let that slip," said Phoebe, "we don't want to change the future."  
  
"Or do we?" asked Paige, "the future isn't exactly roses. I mean if Chris could do it why can't we? And he used a spell we just woke up and this happened."  
  
"It's too risky," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm with Liz on this one," said Prue, "I don't know the future but I've seen how different you look between last night and today. Would it be that bad to change things that made you like that?"  
  
"Well knowledge of the future could change could affect people in unforeseen ways, their choices and emotions. For example if I knew we would defeat the Source, then perhaps I wouldn't work so hard to make it happen. Then maybe it wouldn't happen," said Phoebe, "by the way we do defeat the Source."  
  
"You might take it for granted. Knowing the outcome might fail to make it happen," said Prue nodding. "By the way when did you become the smart one Pheebs?" asked Prue surprised and proud of Phoebe.  
  
"I'm the most experienced witch in this room," said Phoebe. Jokingly she added, "I have a superior five years and use two don't."  
  
"You're a witch?" Prue asked Paige.  
  
"Not as strong as you three but I have powers," said Paige. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Phoebe smirking.  
  
"Oh what are they?" asked Prue.  
  
"Pretty much non-existent at the moment," said Paige, "At the moment I haven't discovered them or you yet so I can't say."  
  
Phoebe screamed. She didn't hear Piper screaming downstairs a few moments earlier neither did Paige or Prue. There was a thing on Phoebe's leg. It looked like a sheet of dark thick plastic that had been burned on her. Phoebe felt like it was burning her but it was more painful. Where it touched the skin of her ankle it had clung and seared itself right to her. Where it had touched pant leg she had some protection, but it still worked through in places and adhered her. Prue tugged at the cuff of Phoebe's jeans, trying to pull the substance away from her. But she could feel it resist, pulling tighter against the pressure she was exerting.  
  
"Prue! Stop that! It hurts!"  
  
"I don't know what the thing is. I've never seen something like it before but I think we have to go home to fix it," said Paige.  
  
"But how do you get home?" asked Prue.  
  
"Ok we need to figure out what spell sent us here so we can reverse it," said Paige.  
  
"There's something inside of me, like it put in roots or something. It's spreading there's not enough time to do it that way," said Phoebe.  
  
Prue blanched. _Phoebe made it sound like she was dying or something_, "Is there another way?"  
  
They were silent for a moment, "We break it. A spell sent us here, right? We could do it a different way. What I'm talking about is stronger. We need to cancel any hold magic has over us. Like breaking a chain," said Phoebe. The pain in her leg was fresh and sharp and it was spreading. She found herself closing her eyes for longer and longer stretches of time. _At least I haven't reached the longest stretch of time yet. The longest stretch being: never opening my eyes again, my death.  
_  
TBC


	4. Chapter Three

Authors note: By accident I deleted the whole (clever I know) and they just disappeared. So I had to re-write them so some parts mightn't make sense since I can't check back to previous chapters (I could check the ones I uploaded but they're on the net and I can't go on for a while and when I tend to put things off they never get back on)

Disclaimer: This plot belongs to Jane Espenson not me. I would pretend it's mine but if anyone read her story they'd probably know and then I'd feel stupid. None of these Charmed characters belong to me. The woman doesn't write Charmed it's for a different program. So it's not really coping.

Shippers: It follows the show that means there's none.

Rating: PG

Timeline: The Paige, Piper and Phoebe who got back are from just after the fifth season. This is set in the third season. Sometime around when Leo/Piper and Cole/Phoebe are together. 

Distribution: Does anyone actually want to? If you do feel free just tell me.

Summary: What if you woke up one morning and found out that the last two years of your life hadn't happened yet? Blame it on magic and try and fix it but is the solution ever that easy? 

Title: Back Again

Chapter Three (The New and hopefully improved version)

(A/N: I can't remember if Leo orbed Piper yet but I'm gonna say he already did. So they are in the living room. I could check but I'm not able to for another few hours and if I wait until then to do this I know it will never get done)

It was only then Leo noticed a thick, dark film on Piper. It looked like it was grafted over her skin. Piper held her arm away from her. Whatever it was she didn't want it to spread any further. "Leo stop looking at it you're taking to long. Get me a knife." He hesitated. Piper locked eyes with him. She gave him a look that said, _don't argue._

Leo hurried into the kitchen and was back within seconds. "What are you going to do?" He gave her the knife.

Piper plunged the knife through the clinging entity and into her inside arm, halfway between her wrist and elbow.

Stunned and horrified, Leo jumped back. Leo had seen a lot of things yet this still affected him.

The dark thing on Piper's arm had a three-inch slit right through its middle. It loosened its grip as Piper's blood cursed through and splattered on the floor, leaving fat red circles.

"Piper! What have you done?!"

"I don't know. I just…I needed to cut it. I thought maybe it would let go."

"I don't think that kind of-"

"Wait look!"

The dark thing was moving, contracting and thickening on Piper's arm. Over the wound. Over the blood.

_It tasted the blood. It was dirty-foreign blood from the future. It had to go. It all had to go. The person. The blood. But there was more blood. Blood got away. The foreign body was scattering. That couldn't be allowed. Where was the blood? On the floor. The dark thing let itself gather, contract, and drop._

Piper and Leo watched in amazement as the dark thing dropped to the floor. It flattened out to a shadowy skin and moved to the spots of blood. It moved over them, moved on…Two spots gone. It moved on.

Piper figured it out. She fell to her knees by the dark thing. Stabbing it hadn't worked, but years of being Charmed had taught Piper something important: Most things couldn't survive being cut into a hundred tiny pieces and if it did well it would be out of commission for a while. She hacked at it till it was too small to do anything more.

"Your done it's completely dead."

"So it's not just a little dead?" asked Piper with a small smile.

"Piper. You've been acting weird all morning. I just dismissed it nut now after that I can't ignore it. What's going on?"

Piper looked at Leo and found she could lie. "I'm…I'm from the future. I woke up this morning and found myself two years in the past."

"You should've told some. We could help get you back."

"I don't want to go back," Piper whispered. _What was so great about the future? Paige can still be my sister here. She just won't be Charmed._

_How can she not want go back to the future, her home?_ "I understand that you're life in the future isn't perfect, but it's your life and you have to go-"

Piper's head snapped up and she fixed on him angrily. "It isn't perfect?" she mocked. "What I'm dealing with is way beyond 'isn't perfect'. You want to hear about it? The fabulous parade that is my future?"

"I can't," he hastened to stop her. "It's important that I don't know what's going to happen."

"Screw the Elders. Screw their rules. Here's my life, Leo. A few weeks from now Prue dies. That's right the demon is probably gaining strength right now. Then at her funeral I find out that I have another sister. And I become Charmed. Again."

"Piper, please, don't go on. I can't-"

"Can't what? Can't hear it or can't take it. Because it's not over. We're not even at the part where you leave me forever to become an Elder, which by the way thanks so much for in advance. It would be so bad but you also left your son he'll grow up without a father. And I'm so alone. I don't want to go back there. I know its wrong and selfish, but God help me, Leo, it's what I want."

Leo's face was a frozen mask; incapable of registering the amount of shock he was feeling. Could this really be the future? How could Prue be dead? Another sister? Him becoming an Elder? "I'm so sorry." It was all he could manage, and he was deeply aware of how ridiculously inadequate it was.

"It think…"

"What? What do you think?"

"I think maybe someone gave me a do-over."

"That's not possible."

"It is. Someone from the future came back or will come back in two years. He came back to change the future to make sure Paige didn't die, to make sure the world didn't become like hell."

_Paige? Is she the other sister? It makes sense with the whole P thing. The future's future being like Hell?_

"Leo, let me stay. Let me be happy. Is that so much to ask? To be with my sister and my husband, what's so wrong about that? The Elders won't allow it but we don't have to tell them."

"What about that guy they allowed him?" asked Leo confused.

"They didn't know. They didn't know until it was to late. Most of the white-lighters died. They need him."

"The Elders, dead? That's impossible."

Piper nodded and with faking understanding she said, "As impossible as you being an Elder?"

"Yes. I mean no. This is just too much for me to take it. It's to complicated."

"Welcome to my life," said Piper sarcastically. "It's your choice Leo."

Leo looked into Piper's eyes; he was searching for the words, a way to tell her what he wanted to say.

TBC

Authors note: I don't think this chapter turned out to be or different from the previously wrote one. I have a tendency to forget plots and just go were my ideas take me so I'm lucky to have this chapter finish we the same outcome. What's the outcome you wonder? Well you're gonna have to continue.  


	5. Chapter Four

Authors note: While the first chapter is happening nothing else is. In the second chapter Phoebe and Paige are talking while Piper is cooking breakfast. (Give or take a few minutes) When Piper kills the weird, shadow thing it's just after another one attacks Phoebe. The end of this chapter will finish at the exact same as the previous one. Don't worry if you are confused. So am I by the way I just explained it. Don't try working out if it would actually work because I doubt it would. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: This plot belongs to Jane Espenson not me. I would pretend it's mine but if anyone read her story they'd probably know and then I'd feel stupid. None of these Charmed characters belong to me.

Shippers: It follows the show that means there's none.

Rating: PG

Timeline: The Paige, Piper and Phoebe who got back are from just after the fifth season. This is set in the third season. Sometime around when Leo/Piper and Cole/Phoebe are together. 

Distribution: Does anyone actually want to? If you do feel free just tell me.

Summary: What if you woke up one morning and found out that the last two years of your life hadn't happened yet? Blame it on magic and try and fix it but is the solution ever that easy? 

Title: Back Again

Chapter Four

Paige snuck quietly down the stairs. _I should've got Prue to do this. She thought, if anyone sees me questions will be asked but not about her._

 Prue was checking the book of Shadows and Phoebe was writing a spell. They decided not to let Piper or Leo know because the less people knew there would be a less chance the future would be change, also they didn't have enough time to explain. Paige looked around both corners to check if anyone else was coming. _Damn. Stupid Pink Panther* song I can't get it out of my head._

Paige made it to the kitchen easily enough. She saw the breakfast things still laid out on the table just abandoned. _That means they'll be back soon._ Paige opened the cabinet of herbs and scanned it. "Oh come on," she muttered. "I know you're here somewhere." "Gotcha," Paige declared and headed back upstairs.

When Paige re-entered the attic neither Prue or Phoebe looked up. "What did you get?" asked Prue.

"It's a cured leaf of a rare tropical plant-I can't remember which one-, whatever magic you use it makes it stronger."

"Nifty. Didn't even realize we had it," commented Prue.

"Did you find anything?" asked Paige nodding at the book.

"Nothing," said Prue debating whether she should slam the book shut. It would make her feel better but it was ancient family heritage and Prue just couldn't. _I'll just slam a door later instead._ "What about you Pheebs?"

"Just a minute," responded Phoebe.

Paige grabbed candles and began setting them up in a circle around Phoebe.

"What are you doing?" asked Piper.

"Spells require candles sometimes. This feels like one of these time and if it isn't it can't hurt." Paige lit the candles. She lifted up the leaf, "Do you think it should go on the inside or outside of the candles?"

"Maybe in the middle. You know linking the candles," suggested Prue.

"Works for me," said Paige. Prue and Piper quickly scattered it. They both looked to Phoebe but she wasn't finished.

"What am I like in the future?" asked Prue suddenly.

Paige had a small panic attack, "You're kinda like you are now." It was lying not really. Prue didn't grow older or get a new boyfriend.

"Oh, what's different?" asked Prue eagerly.

You're kinda dead for one, Paige thought, I'm sure that would go down well. "People change and grow. Nobody is exactly the same two years from now." It's still not a lie, she grew deader and she changed, she must be more decayed.

"You don't seem to want to talk about it," said Prue.

"Freewill. I can't tell you everything otherwise you'd feel obliged to do it just because someone told you." That's at least part of the excuse. "Now that I've hardly told you anything about the future. You tell me about the past. The here and now."

"The usual fighting demons. Oh Phoebe got a new boyfriend."

"Cole?"

"You know him?"

"They were going out when I might you three. Over the last year and a bit their relation ship has been…rocky."

"I get the feeling that was an understatement?"

"Damn straight. I can't tell you much though I'm sure you'd love to play wise big sister who knows her opinion can't be wrong."

"It would be nice."

"Ok I'm…."-Phoebe paused for a moment still scribbling- "finished."

Phoebe stepped into the circle. Without saying anything her and Phoebe joined hands. They began chanting,

"Balance to restore,

Protect time forever more,

Those who should not dwell,

Send them back with this spell."**

Prue watched anxiously. She wanted to help but it would be too risky. She might be whisked of to the future to. Nothing happened so Paige and Phoebe began a second time.

Phoebe felt the power. Felt it building. It grew strong and bright but so did the pain in her leg. She imagined the future. She opened her eyes, "I don't think it's gonna work." 

Then she fell back Paige caught her. "Call Leo he can heal her we can try again later." She told Prue. She started to pull Piper out of the circle -It would give Leo more space- but when she lifted her foot to step over her foot hit something. It felt like…all she could think of was…an electric sponge. She stepped back. And as she looked, a glowing cylinder formed around them. She heard Prue say,

"I hope that is a good thing."

The world started to fade around them then it dawned on Paige. "Oh my God, we built a transporter. No, wait, I mean a time ma-" And before she could finish the thought she was gone.

Authors note: I'm not leaving it like that there will be another chapter because there is a few more things that need to be sorted out and maybe even a sequel. Does anyone here think a sequel is a good idea or should I just leave it on its on. I have no ideas for it but it could be arranged. 

*As in the Pink Panther song. The pink panther who sneaks around and every time this song comes on.  

** Created by me after staring at a notepad for about two hours. The last two lines aren't mine really just twisted a bit they are a spell out of Charmed. The balance thing is that since they're from the future it ruins the balance and the time thing is to make sure time will be protected.


	6. Epilogue

Authors note: I meant to get this up earlier but –as stupid as this sounds- my computer won't switch on. Don't ask.

Disclaimer: This plot belongs to Jane Espenson not me. I would pretend it's mine but if anyone read her story they'd probably know and then I'd feel stupid. None of these Charmed characters belong to me.

Shippers: It follows the show that means there's none. 

Rating: PG

Timeline: The Paige, Piper and Phoebe who got back are from just after the fifth season. This is set in the third season. Sometime around when Leo/Piper and Cole/Phoebe are together. 

Distribution: Does anyone actually want to? If you do feel free just tell me.

Summary: What if you woke up one morning and found out that the last two years of your life hadn't happened yet? Blame it on magic and try and fix it but is the solution ever that easy? 

Title: Back Again

Epilogue 

Piper, Paige and Phoebe were in attic. It was a day after they had materialized back in their beds, making it seem like it was just a dream. Phoebe had no evidence of being attacked but Piper bore a thin scar from her own knife.

"I told Leo what would happen. How could he possibly have known that and never let it show? Never change anything. I say he ended up with no memory of their visit to the past," asked Piper.

"I don't know he can be very strong. Maybe if he told us something drastic would happen," suggested Paige.

"Prue could've never kept a secret like that from us and she didn't have any reason to either," said Phoebe.

"I bet the elders had something to do with it," said Piper darkly. Phoebe and Paige had been bought her back too. Their spell worked just in time. She had seen Leo's face as she faded back into this world and faded out of the one in which she was with Leo. She had known Leo's answer. He would've let her stay. She lost Leo, again.

"Wouldn't put it past them," said Paige.

Phoebe asked a question, though one they should know, one that had been bothering all of them. "So who did it?"

"The only thing I could think of was those shadow things," said Paige.

"No they were just cleaning up. Something else sent us back," said Piper.

"So who? I mean there has to be an easier way to try and get rid of us?" asked Phoebe.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

It worked. Not well granted, but it worked. It was a good start and Chris had a lot more surprises for them. Chris smiled. He was tempted to let out an evil laugh but found it too cliché. They didn't suspect that he had anything to do it. Soon they would make their biggest mistake yet, they would trust him.

THE END

Authors note: So what do you think? Should I do a sequel? I think there could be one to explain more about Chris and his actions. I have no particular reason for putting him behind it expect that at the end of the show it made him out to be evil. And most evil things try to kill or harm the Charmed ones and the trust remark well that just leading up from what Chris said to Wyatt.


End file.
